Lost Half of My Soul
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Phoebe is somehow connected magically to a demon,the sisters discover a startling secret. Will Prue and Piper figure everything out in time to save Phoebe, or will they lose her to a unknown and yet unbeleivable force for darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

------------------

"You can't stop me witch." He said  
"Maybe not. "She answered, "But there are three that can."  
"Ah. You mean the Charmed Ones?" He asked with a smirk.  
"They will defeat you." She answered. As she plunged the astheme into his lower right side. If he hadn't moved suddenly she would have hit him square in the chest.

Clutching his side the blood ran through his fingers as he laughed at her. "Is that your best shot? I hope not for your sake, as this will be a very short battle." he laughed as he he threw her against the far wall

Regaining her balance she thrust her own hand forward, throwing an icy wind towards him. Only to have him freeze it, and her in place.

"When will you witches ever learn?" He said looking at the knife lying on the ground, that she had stabbed him with. He bent down and picked it up as he slowly walked over to her frozen form.  
"Son may I?" Asked a voice from the shadows suddenly.  
"Of course father." He said as he handed the knife to the voice. Who in turn thrust it in to the witch's heart as she unfroze.  
"I think it may be time for you to meet your destiny my Son."  
"The Charmed Ones? Do you really think that I am ready father?"  
"Yes, I do. But I don't think that they are." He laughed evily, as his son joined him. "Now let us take a look at that wound." The father said as he gently touched the spot where the astheme entered his son, causing a sharp pain.

----------------

"Prue I'm telling you. Someone or something is plotting something. It's been to quiet."  
"Pipe, your just being paranoid."  
"I am not. When was the last time we were attacked? What? 3wks ago. You don't think that's in the least bit suspicious?"  
"I didn't say it wasn't." Prue answered her middle sister, "But I still think you're being paranoid."

Throwing her hand up in defeat. "Ok fine." She said as she continued to stock the shelves at P3.  
"Not to change the subject or anything. Where's Leo been lately?" Prue asked her sister.  
"Oh he got called away on some big assignment. We try not to discuss work."  
"Probably a good idea when you consider his work." Prue commented with a smile.

"Whose work? "Phoebe asked as she walked down the steps of the club.  
"Phoebe? I thought you had classes this afternoon?" Piper asked thinking that her sister had skipped classes.  
"Pipe I know that look. Do you honestly think that I would skip class and then come her to face you two?"  
"Good point Pheebs. So why are you here?" Piper asked concerned that her sister had had a premonition.  
"Well. The Prof. never showed up so we all decided to leave." Phoebe told her sisters. "It's weird though. She never seemed like the type that would just bail on a class like that."  
"Is that your Wicca class?" Piper asked with a slight chuckle.  
"Yes. And I don't see what's so funny about that. What better way to study and learn about Wicca then in school? And better yet..get credit for it."  
"Ok Pheebs, just relax. Piper was just picking on you." Prue stepped in and said in the defense of the middle sister.  
"Yeah well…AUGH." Phoebe started before bending over in extreme pain.  
"Phoebe?" both her sisters said with concern as they ran to her side and helped her sit down on the nearest couch.  
"Oh god it hurts. Prue make it stop." Phoebe begged her oldest sister as she cried out hugging her right side.  
"Phoebe let me see." Prue said motherly. She hated it when either of her sisters hurt. She was supposed to protect them.

Piper pulled Phoebe to her letting Prue get a look at her side. They were both worried that Phoebe was going through a similar connection that she had shared with Beau.

"Phoebe. Sweetie you have to move you arms, please." Prue told her.  
"I got you Pheebs. Let Prue look." Piper reassured her sister.

They had finally managed to get Phoebe to move her arms out of the way. Seeing no physical marks on their sister Prue gently touched around where Phoebes arms had been.  
"Tell me where it hurts Phoebe. Ok?"  
"Ok." Phoebe managed out as she fought back the tears.

Prue gently pressed into Phoebes lower right side, until her sister bent forward suddenly screaming in pain.  
"Oh god Prue we have to do something." Piper said trying to hold onto Phoebe.  
"I agree. I think it may be her appendix." Prue said, "Pheebs sweetie, can you walk?"

Phoebe tried to get up but the pain was to much as it shot through her side. "AUGH. Prue please."  
"Ok sweetie. I know. Come on." Prue said as she lifted Phoebe with her power and carried her out to her car. "We're taking you to the hospital."

Arriving at the hospital, Prue picked up Phoebe again and carried her inside, with Piper just in front of her.  
"Someone please." Piper called out to the nurses standing there.

Seeing Prue carrying Phoebe, one of the male nurses came up to them and took Phoebe out of her sisters arms. "What happened?" he asked  
"I think it may be her appendix." Prue told him  
"Ok wait here. "He said as he carried Phoebe off to the ER, leaving Prue and Piper to wait.

20Minutes later the Dr. came to the waiting room. "Halliwell family."  
Prue and Piper both stood up. "That's us. How's our sister?"  
"Well it wasn't her appendix." He told them  
"Oh thank god. Piper said  
"I've given her a mild sedative for her pain. But as far as we can tell she is perfectly healthy."  
"Can we see her?" Prue asked  
"Actually she should be out in a few minutes. I've discharged her."

With that Phoebe came around the corner, as Piper pulled her into a hug.  
"You ok Honey?" Piper asked  
"I think so."  
Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her sisters ear. "So Dr. what do you think it was?" Prue asked  
"I'm not sure. As I said she seems perfectly healthy. But the pain she felt was VERY real." He answered before turning to Phoebe. "go home and get some rest. That sedative that we gave you is going to start kicking in pretty soon."  
"Thanx Dr." Prue said and the three sisters made their way to the car and out of the hospital. Not knowing what the next few days would bring. It would either tear them apart emotionally or bring them closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling Phoebe on the couch, Prue and Piper sat down beside her.  
"You want some tea or anything Pheebes?"  
"No thanx Pipe."  
"So Phoebe, premonition?" Prue asked concerned.  
"Maybe. I don't know though." Phoebe said, "It was like when I was connected to Beau without the visual effects. The Pain now is subsiding a bit."  
"Could be the drugs." Piper suggested.  
"Maybe." Phoebe said quietly  
"Ok look Pheebs get some rest. We'll sort this out later. OK?" Prue told her as she tucked some of Phoebes hair behind her ear  
"Ok." Phoebe answered as she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Later that evening as Phoebe still slept in the living room, Prue and Piper sat in the kitchen preparing dinner and trying to figure out what had happened that day.

"So Prue you haven't said much. What are you thinking/" Piper asked her oldest sister?  
"I'm not really sure Piper. I mean you saw her at P3. That was not the look or the screams of someone that's perfectly fine."  
"Well you heard what the Dr. said. So then you must think it's supernaturally related."  
"Yeah, but what. God Piper I could see the pain and fear in her eyes. And there was nothing that I could do." Prue said showing her emotions of how much that it had bothered her that there was nothing that she could have done.  
"You didn't do nothing Prue. You were there for her." Piper tried to reassure her sister  
"She's right Prue."  
Turning to the door "Phoebe? How are you feeling sweetie?" Prue asked with concern as she held out her arms to her baby sister.

Phoebe walked to Prue and sat on her lap, resting her head on her sisters' shoulder. "Better thanx. And Piper's right you know. You did everything by just being there for me. Thank you."  
"You are welcome my baby girl." Prue said as she pulled Phoebe closer to her. "So any more thought on what happened today?"  
"Nope, but I think whatever it is I hope we figure it out soon. Because I don't think I want to go through that again."  
"Ok well why don't you and I go up and look in the BOS while Piper finishes with dinner?  
"I'm not really hungry Prue." Phoebe sulked quietly.  
"Phoebe you have to eat something." Piper said with concern.  
"I know. It's just I'm more tired then hungry that's all."  
"And you will stay that way until you get some food in you to help soak up the drugs they gave you." Prue told her.  
"Ok look, go with Prue. I'll make you a light sandwich that you have to promise me you'll eat. Deal?" Piper said sternly yet lovingly.  
"Ok." Phoebe relented. She knew that once Piper had made up her mind about things like that there was no winning.

As Piper prepared dinner Leo orbed in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he gently kissed her neck.  
"Hey you. My husband is the jealous type." Piper said as she leaned back into his arms.  
"Well then I guess well have to be quick about it before he gets back."  
"I guess we will." Piper said turning around and kissing Leo passionately. "So what are you doing back?"  
"Dinner and a warning from 'them'."  
"Oh that's all hey." Piper said as she slapped him playfully.  
"Hey if I had more time."  
"Yeah, yeah. What's up?"  
"They're not certain yet. But whoever it is apparently has the power to match all three of you together."  
"Does this have anything to do with Phoebe?"  
"Phoebe?"

Piper then proceeded to fill in Leo on the Days events at P3.

"So do you?" She asked again  
"I'm not sure. How is she know?"  
"Tired. But I think it's from the sedative that they gave her at the hospital."  
"Probably is. Has she eaten anything?"  
"Nope. She's not hungry. But I made her promise that she was to eat a sandwich  
"That will help. Is she upstairs?"  
"Yeah her and Prue are looking through the BOS. I was just going to head up there with that." Pointing to the sandwich.  
"You finish up here and I'll run this up to her. See if they've had any luck." Kissing Piper he took the sandwich and headed up to the attic.

--------------

"Augh. Prue this is pointless, there's nothing in there." Phoebe stated with frustration and plunked herself on the day bed that was in the attic.  
"There must be something Pheebs. We just haven't found it yet." Prue told her sister trying to keep her spirits up.  
"Hey guys how's it going up here?" Leo asked as he entered the attic.  
"Hey Leo. Nothing yet but we haven't given up yet. Isn't that right Pheebs?"  
"Sure Prue."  
"Hey Phoebe, I told Piper that I'd make sure that you ate this. Eat, you'll feel better I promise."

Taking the sandwich from Leo she slowly started to nibble at it. She still wasn't hungry but she had promised Piper that she would eat something.

Still flipping through the book Prue looked up at Leo.  
"So Leo what brings you by anyway?"  
"Well as I mentioned to Piper, 'they' told me to give you three a warning.  
Looking up from her sandwich. "What kind of warning?" Phoebe asked worried that it may have had something to do with what had happened earlier.  
"'They' don't know for certain. Only that what or who it is could have the power to match you three put together."  
"So do you think it could have something to do with Phoebe?" Prue said as she looked over at Phoebe and could tell that her baby sister was thinking the same thing.  
"As I told Piper. I don't know. But I wouldn't rule it out from what Piper told me. You could be connected again." Leo said. He loved all three Halliwell sisters as his own sisters. And he knew that this was eating at them. Not knowing.  
"Ok you know this whole demon connection thing is really starting to tick me off." Phoebe said angrily as she stood up and started to pace the attic.  
"Pheebs."  
"No Prue. It is. Is this how they weaken me? Keep connecting me to things and then I have to feel it and see they horrible things that they do to people."

It was times like this that Prue wished that she had received Phoebes power. And then it would be her going through this, what ever this was: not her baby sister. Walking up to Phoebe Prue placed an arm around Phoebes shoulder. "We'll figure this out Honey."

Calming somewhat in her sisters loving embrace Phoebe rested her head on Prue shoulder. "I hope so Prue. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
"I know sweetie. I know. But you're not alone. You have three people in this Manor who love you very much and would do anything for you." Prue told her as she pulled her into a full hug. "Ok so you sit there and finish your sandwich and Leo and I will keep looking in the BOS. You promised Piper."  
"I know. That's the only reason I've eaten any."

--------------------

Walking into the kitchen with a look of defeat on her face Prue sat at the table dropping her head into her hands.  
"No luck I take it?"  
"Nope, nothing, nada, zilch."  
"Ok a simple no would have worked. Where's Leo and Phoebe?"  
"Leo got called back, he said he's sorry, and Phoebe is in the Living Room with the Book still looking."  
"Oh." Piper said disappointed Leo had to leave, and didn't say good bye. "Did she eat?"  
"Yeah. Speaking of. I'm starving."

Phoebe sat flipping through the pages of the ancient book that had been passed through generations by her ancestors.  
"There must be something in here." As she flipped another page "Augh. This is so frustrating." She said resting her head on the back of the couch, and shutting her eyes briefly. However it was not long before she was asleep again.

"Phoebe any luck yet." Prue asked as she and Piper walked into the Living Room.  
"Somehow I don't think so Prue." Piper said with a small laugh.  
Seeing her sister. "Yeah I guess you're right. Lets move her and make her a bit more comfortable, while we look in the laptop."

Carefully moving Phoebe with her power. They soon had their baby sister lying on the couch. As Piper tossed a blanket over her, Prue set up the laptop and began to search through the web. With Prue looking through the web, Piper picked up the BOS and started her own search.

Phoebe tossed a few times but did not wake. Until finally she awoke with a start. Sitting up trying to catch her breath, startling Piper who had been sitting at her feet on the couch.

Moving up the couch, Piper pulled her baby sister into her arms, as Prue also moved over and sat on the coffee table.  
"Ok Pheebs I got you now." Piper said as gently and lovingly as she could as she rubbed her sister back.  
"What happen sweetie?" Prue asked gently as she ran her hand over Phoebe head  
"It..It wasn't what I saw. It..It was more of a feeling." She told them as she released her hold on Piper.  
"What do you mean honey?" Piper asked  
"I just had this feeling all through me."  
"What kind of feeling Pheebs?" Prue asked with confusion.  
"A bad feeling."  
"Bad?" Piper pushed gently  
"It was like when I was possessed by the Woogyman, or when I went back to my past self. Remember when I came back and I tried to explain the feelings that I had. It was like that. It was just as seductive. I felt like a part of me was like that again."  
"So maybe someone is connect to you, someone who is bad." Prue suggested  
"Like a warlock." Piper added  
"Maybe. But it felt deeper then that. Almost like when we were turned evil a few weeks back. Like someone had blackened my very soul." Phoebe said with a small shiver.  
"Ok this is getting more confusing, not to mention scarier by the minute." Piper told her sisters  
"You're telling me Piper. Try living it." Phoebe said a bit harsher then she had intended. "Sorry."

"It's ok honey."  
"Ok look we're all tired. Why don't we sleep on this and see what we can find in the morning?" Pure suggested.  
"No argument here." Piper said standing up  
"Pheebs?" Prue asked looking over at her sister who had gotten quiet all of a sudden.  
"Yeah Prue. Tomorrow." Phoebe answered as she too got up and headed for bed. Leaving Prue downstairs to shut off the lights.

As Prue locked up and shut off the lights she heard her laptop suddenly beep. Walking up to it and looking at the picture she thought it look like a birth certificate, only right next to it was also a death certificate. Looking closer the only name she could make out was Patrick. The only other thing that she noticed was the dates on both of them: they were the same.  
"Oh god, those poor parents." Was all she could say, then she returned her gaze back to the screen, she looked at the date again. It was the same birth date as Phoebe. Looking at the laptop with a curious stare, "Are you trying to tell me that Phoebe is feeling the effects from some ghost? A baby that was born and died on the same day as her birth?" Prue asked the laptop.

Suddenly the cursor started to move on the screen causing Prue to take a slight step back.  
"Whoa."  
The screen once again changed several times before stopping at a picture of the entrance to Royal Oak Cemetery. Then it suddenly changed again to the baby section 'Royal Oak Babies. Where infants lay, Angels Sing.'  
"Ok Grams. Flipping the pages of the BOS is one thing. But please stay away from my laptop," Prue said to no one. But it was the only explanation that she could come up with.

Then just a suddenly as it all started the laptop went off leaving the black screen looking back at a very confused Prue.  
"Ok so tomorrow we go to Royal Oak and hopefully get some more answers." Prue said as she turned out the final light and headed upstairs to bed.

That morning over breakfast Prue told Piper and Phoebe what had happened the night before.  
"Wow. Grams as gone 21st century." Phoebe joked  
"Yeah well I figured we should go out the cemetery and see what we come up with out there." Prue suggested  
"All we know is a first name and a date of birth/death. How are we going to find who or what we're looking for?" Piper asked  
"I don't know Piper. But I now that right now this is all we have to go on." Prue told her  
"Ok so let's get going." Phoebe said standing up and starting for the door. With her two sisters not far behind.

Arriving at the cemetery they just stood outside the baby section starring in.  
"Oh this is so sad." Piper said, "All these babies and children."  
Wrapping her arms over her sister shoulder. "I know Piper." Was all that Prue needed to say.  
"So what? Should we spilt up?" Phoebe asked more then suggested  
"That's probably going to be the quickest way." Prue agreed.

Splitting up in different direction they started the search for what they hoped would give them more answers then questions. Little did they know that their search would have the opposite effect and send them all in a whirlwind of loss and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

After about 20 minutes of walking up and down row after row of headstones; of children that never had a chance to run or play, to grow up without sisters or brothers, Phoebe was getting more and more frustrated. She could feel the loss of all those parents. Anytime a child died she felt the sadness of her own childhood, growing up with out her mother. It wasn't right. As she started down the next aisle she brushed the back of the headstone in the next row; suddenly she felt her world turn black and white, as she was pulled into a premonition.

"_Oh it's a boy." The Dr. said with a smile. "Ok now a few more pushes and we'll see what other secrets you are hiding in there." He said to the new mother as he passed the first baby to the nurse. Then the Dr. again held his attention to the Mother, as she screamed out pushing her second child into the world.  
"Ok one more push, I see the head." He encouraged her on as she gave one last push. "Oh this ones a girl." He said._

_Wrapping up the newborn baby girl he gently placed her in her Mothers arms. Looking down at her new baby she had never known anything like the feeling that waved over her. Then they gave her, her newborn son as well and again she felt a wave of love and happiness that was indescribable._

_"Congratulations Ms. Halliwell. A match set. Do you have names for them yet?" the Nurse asked her  
Looking down at her newborn babies with love, "Patrick and Phoebe."_

Prue and Piper noticed the state that their sister was in and know right away that she was having a premonition. They rushed over to her side. Once there they waited for her to come out of the vision. Realizing that this one was longer then usual they had started to worry. But all efforts they made to break her from her premonition were ineffective.

Suddenly the premonition shifted to a hospital room.

_"It's only for a few days Patty." Victor explained to his wife. "You just gave birth to twins honey. They want to make sure that everything is ok."  
"Victor we're fine." She started to say when the Dr. came in very somber.  
"Victor, Patty. There is no easy way to do this. I'm so sorry."  
Patty looked at him with realization, "Oh God my babies. What happened?" she panicked  
"We're not sure at this point. But it looks like the trauma and stress of birth. I'm sorry Patty. Patrick died. The nurse had been changing Phoebe. When she took her back, and went to get Patrick, that was when she noticed he wasn't breathing. I'm so sorry."  
"No, no. This can't be. No." Was all Patty could manage as she cried into Victor's arms, as he cried too for the son that he had just lost._

_The next thing Phoebe knew was being pulled along the field until she stopped at the cemetery. The only people there were her Mother, her Father, Grams and a minister. After it was all over they had all agreed never to tell the girls of the brother that they had lost._

Coming out of her premonition, Phoebe gasped and tried to grab onto anything to steady her balance. Luckily her sisters were there to catch her as her legs started to buckle from underneath her, as they slowly set her down on the ground.

"Phoebe try and breathe sweetie. Come on." Piper told her as she rubbed her back  
"Ok Pheebes we got you. It's ok." Prue said in her motherly tone. "What did you see Phoebe?" Prue continued.  
"I…I saw the birth of two beautiful little babies." Phoebe managed to get out in ragged breath. "And then one died and there was a funeral."  
"Ok Phoebe it's ok now Honey. Why don't we all go home now." Piper suggested looking up to Prue.

Phoebe got silent and slowly started to stand with the help of her sisters. Still weak from her long premonition she made her way in front of the headstone that had triggered it.

Looking down at the words on the headstone Phoebe gasped and started to cry. Her sisters looked at her and also made their way in front of the headstone. They to gasped in shock to what it said:

Patrick James Halliwell  
Nov 12, 1976 – Nov 12, 1976  
Beloved Son and Brother  
We will always Love you.

"Oh my God." Piper said as she covered her mouth in shock. As Prue did the same.  
Phoebe just continued to stare at the words on the stone.  
"I had a twin." She finally managed to whisper out before her long premonition and the impact of the words on the stone caught up to her and she passed out.

Phoebe fluttered her eyes trying to get her focus. When she realized she was on the couch in the Manor. She could feel something cool on her head but never give it a second thought. Then it all came back to her as to what had happened. The premonition, the tombstone, the funeral and then it all went blank. Reaching her hand to her forehead, she then realized that the coolness that she felt only seconds before was the wet cloth on her forehead.  
"Oh, head rush."  
"Phoebe?" Prue said lovingly  
"Oh. What happen?"  
"You passed out. I think your premonition really knocked the stuffing out of you.."  
"So what I saw was real?"  
"That we still need to determine. But your premonitions have never been wrong before." Prue said as she slide up next to her sister.

Phoebe started to push herself up when she got an extremely dizzy. "Whoa."  
"Easy, Pheebs you've been out for awhile. Piper wanted to take you to the hospital." Prue told her as she helped her sit up.  
"Well I'm glad you didn't let her." Phoebe said resting her head on Prues shoulder.  
"I almost did. But I knew that you'd be more comfortable here."  
"Thanx."

Piper walked into the living room with two cups of tea. When she spotted Phoebe. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm ok thanx Pipe."  
"She got a dizzy spell trying to sit up." Prue added  
"Prue!"  
"What Phoebe? We agreed no secrets remember? And anything that concerns your health should be told."  
"Yeah whatever. I didn't want to worry her." Phoebe said in her own defense.  
"Hello, the her is still in the room sisters. Phoebe she is right you know. This is something that we all need to deal with."  
"Fine. But we're still no better off then we were before. How does us finding out that I had a twin help us out any?" Phoebe asked frustrated.  
"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do." Prue said as she wrapped her arm over Phoebes shoulder.

Pipersat beside her sister, "I thought Phoebe was born in the Manor."

"We all did. Maybe Grams andMum cast some kind of spell to hide Patricks birth." Prue added in looking at Phoebe, who was slowly starting to drift back to sleep.

---------------------------------------

"I'm ready Father."  
"Are you Son?" He asked. "Many have tried before you, including Belthazor."  
"Yes I'm certain. And rumour has it that Belthazor is still alive. He fell in love and now is living in hiding."  
"Yes I too have heard that rumour. But it is yet to be proven."  
"I'm telling you Father, I'm ready. I can defeat the Charmed Ones."  
"Ok then. But remember our agreement. I get to kill them. As they have powers that I do not posses as of yet. You already do."  
"I remember. Wait for my call." With that the youngest blinked out.  
"Soon my Son, Very Soon."

-----------------------------------------

Later that evening at P3

"Wow Prue, you'd never know she spent all day on the couch. Look at her." Piper told her big sister as they watched Phoebe dance with every guy in the club.  
"Well I think most of that couch mooping had nothing to do with her premonition overload." She said back to Piper.  
"But everything to do with this twin thing." Piper finished.  
"Uh huh. I mean think about it. How would you feel if you found out that you had a twin that was minutes older then you only to have died that same day?"  
"I don't want to because I know that it would tear me apart."  
"Exactly. And that is probably what she has been going through all day. She's just hiding it right now."

They continued to watch after their baby sister as she danced every dance. They had noticed that she seemed to be dancing with the same guy for the last little while now.

"How can she just keep dancing like that with no break?" Prue asked  
"She's young." Piper said with a smile.  
"OOOhhh you." Prue pointed at Piper.  
"Well ask her." Piper said nodding her head towards Phoebes direction as she and the guy made their way towards the sisters.  
"Hello sisters." Phoebe said getting a drink from behind the bar and her dance partner a beer.  
"Hey Pheebs." Prue said. "So I have a question for you. How can you dance that long without a break?"  
Phoebe looked from Prue to Piper and then back to Prue. "Youth." Was all she said with a smile.  
"Ooo you two."  
"Oh relax Prue. I can't help it if I'm younger." Phoebe said in her own defense  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Oh sorry. Sisters I'd like you to met James. James my sisters Prue and Piper."  
"I see that Phoebe wasn't the only one that inherited the beauty of the family."

'Not so bad yourself' the three P's thought to themselves. His jet black hair and emerald eyes only enhanced his handsome features.

"Excuse me ladies." James said making his way through the crowd towards the washrooms.  
"Wow Phoebe. College friend?" Piper asked  
"No. I just met him here tonight. You won't believe the stuff that we have in common."  
"Oh just be careful little sis." Prue said cautiously.  
"Don't worry Prue. My heart belongs to another."  
"Yeah well for his sake I hope that Cole is not the jealous type." Piper said with a smile.  
"Haha Pipe. Wouldn't matter anyway. He promised not to use his demonic powers."  
"So he says." Prue added under breath, earning a look of fire from Phoebe.  
"Prue!"  
"Phoebe I'm sorry. I'm trying really I am. I just don't 100 trust him."  
"Ok." Phoebe said picking up James beer, "Tell James I went …." She never finished as she was suddenly sucked into a premonition.

What only seemed like a few seconds Phoebe quickly cam out of her premonition, as the ringing in her ears subsided. Hers sisters waited patiently for her to tell them what she had seen.  
"It was James. He was attacked in the alley by some guy."  
"Demon?" Piper asked making her way from behind the bar.  
"I don't think so. More like a mugger." Phoebe answered. "Come on."  
"Phoebe wait." Prue yelled out to her sister. The unexpected always unsettled Prue. Largely because she was concerned for her sisters: especially Phoebe. Not having an active power, her sisters tended to worry a bit more about her.

Bursting through the door Phoebe quickly checked out the alley. Not seeing anything she jumped a bit as her sisters came through the door.  
"Phoebe. What were you thinking?"  
"I don't know Prue. Going to help an innocent." Phoebe snapped back.  
"Ok you two not now. Phoebe where's James?"  
"I don't know, but it happened near the dumpster." Phoebe answered.  
"So what we wait?" Piper asked  
"I guess so." Prue added

As they stepped back into the shadows they waited, though not very long as James came outside for what they thought was some fresh air.

"I've been expecting you." He said  
"You killed my sister." The voice beyond the shadows said  
"No I didn't kill her. And that's the truth."  
"Well you may as well have. You froze her and your father killed her."  
"Yes well, I can not be held responsible for my Fathers actions." He said smugly  
"That may be true in most cases but in yours it is not. Had you not froze her he wouldn't have been able to have gotten that close. You've set up to many witches that way. Now your time is over." Moving his arms slightly he sent a wave of ice at James, who didn't even see it coming it happened so fast. However Piper did. Freezing the alley just before James was hit.

"What the?" James started to say, as he turned to see who had frozen the alley.  
"Uh Piper he isn't frozen." Phoebe hollered out.  
"I can see that Phoebe. I don't know why. My power doesn't work on us and good witches. I don't get it because, I'm sorry Pheebs, but he doesn't seem all that good to me." Piper said  
"It's ok. One demon in my life is good enough for me anyway." Phoebe replied.

"It could be because we share the same power witch." He told them as he turned around and sending all three of them flying into a garbage pile.

Prue didn't even get up as she locked her eyes on him and returned the favour, before all three sisters got up and dusted themselves off. James was the first to realize that it was a stand off, though he did not want to leave with the cards in their favour. Blinking in behind them he quickly wrapped his arms around Phoebe and was gone.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper yelled out  
"Great. Now who and what was that." Piper asked  
"That was James." The voice in the alley answered her. "Don't be frightened. I'm a good witch."  
"You know him?" Prue asked wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on and get her sister back.  
"Yes and no. I know of him. Funny actually, for a warlock he has actually never killed anyone. His Father as always done that. James just kicks the crap out of them first."  
"Well then, he may have met his match with our sister. She's a bit feisty when it comes to warlocks kidnapping her." Piper said  
"Sister? Oh my God. It's true then." He said

Prue and Piper shared a look, and then realized what was coming next.

"Three sisters. You three are the Charmed Ones." He said  
"In living colour." Piper joked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking back into existence Phoebe reacted quickly. Stomping down on James inside foot, she then quickly grabbed him by the collar and tossed him over her shoulder.

He was just as fast however and soon recovered. Raising his hand he threw Phoebe across the small room.  
"Augh. Let me go James or whoever you are." She said as she sat against the wall  
"I don't think so Phoebe. I need you to get your sisters."  
"Oh now that's original. You do realize that if anything happens to me they are so going to kick your ass all over hell."  
"Big words for someone in your position. I'm not afraid of your sisters."  
"You should be." Phoebe glared at him.

James stepped closer to her as she still sat against the wall. "You witches never learn do you. It's all hopeless. In the end we will defeat you."  
"Now who's getting cocky?" Phoebe said.  
"I think that would actually be you." He said as he bent down and crouched in front of her. Running his hand over her cheek. "Killing you will be a shame."  
Pulling back away from him or at least trying to, "Get your hands off of Me." she said as she slapped his hand out of the way. Quickly regretting it as her world spun into black and white images.

_He stood there looking down on the baby. So peaceful and full of life: and magic he had. Then turning to the crying baby next to him he held out his hand over the form in the crib. "Now it begins." He said. As a dark glow emerged from his hand. Suddenly the baby screamed louder and then just as suddenly; he stopped. In fact he stopped everything. He stopped screaming, he stopped squirming and most of all: he stopped breathing._

_Then he reached over and picked up the child with one hand as he bent over another cradle and grabbed another child. Placing the dead baby in the other cradle he then switched the nameplates. After completing his task he was gone._

_The nurse came mere seconds after the stranger had disappeared. Placing the baby in her arms in the cradle that showed her name: Phoebe Halliwell. She then turned to the baby next to her. Reaching down and picking him up, she knew right away something was wrong. Quickly reaching for a pulse and getting none she ran out and called the doctor._

_Then the picture changed to a dark room. "Now my son. I will train you to use your powers as they are meant to be used. It is your destiny. I only wish I could have gotten you and your sister. But who knows maybe I only need you. Together we will destroy the Charmed Ones and rule this meek world together."_

Phoebe jolted to as the premonition ended. At first she didn't move. Then she looked at James in front of her and starred deep into his eyes.  
"Patrick." She said barely above a whisper.  
"What?"

Then she stood and reached her hand forward to just touch him. "You…you're my…" then she stopped. He had backed up from her and she couldn't go any further forward. Looking down she could see why. While she was having her premonition he had shackled her foot to a chain on the floor. "What the hell?"  
"Well I couldn't risk having you levitate out of here now could I?" he said as his gazed drifted up to the window.  
"No. Patrick this is all wrong."  
"Why do you keep calling me Patrick? My name is James."  
"True. That is you middle name. Your really name is Patrick James." Phoebe said quietly, "Patrick James Halliwell." Looking him in the eyes she starred into him." You are my twin brother."

He starred at her like she had completely fallen off the deep end. "What the hell are you talking about. I'm an only child."  
"No you have three sisters. I saw it. Oh that poor mother."  
"What are you on about now?"  
"He killed a child and swapped him with you, changing the nameplates on the cradle so that our mother would think that you had died. But the mother of the child that did die has gone through life thinking her son was taken out of the hospital."  
"Ok so is this a new witch trick? Because if it is; I'm not biting. My father raised me after a witch killed my mother when I was just two years old. I have no other family. Together my father and I will destroy you and we will rule this meek world."  
"You mother was killed alright. But it was NOT by a witch. She was killed by a demon. And yes you were just over two years old as that was how old I was when OUR Mother died. You have powers, is one of them mine by any chance? Can you see the future and the past?"

He looked at her strange. How could she know that? "I can."  
"Then touch me. See for yourself that I speak the truth."  
"It's a trick."  
"So your afraid. Afraid that I might be telling the truth. What then if I am? Do you still kill me or do you listen to reason. You were born good Patrick. As good as it can get. A strong line of witches that serve the greater good. You are part of that."  
"I am NOT your brother!" he snapped out in anger raising his hand and backhanding Phoebe across the face sending her down to the ground.

Towering over her he glared down at her. "You will not bring this up again. Or next time I will not be so nice." Emphasizing his statement with a kick to her ribs. He then turned and walked out of the room. "Brother. Who is she trying to kid." He said to himself.

Phoebe clutched her ribs as the pain echoed through her. She watched him go as the tears escaped her eyes.  
"You are my brother. My premonitions have never lied to me. There is also still good in you I can see it in your eyes. I will find you in there Patrick I promise I will."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile Prue Piper and the male witch that they had saved were in the club talking about what had just happened.  
"So. I'm sorry we don't even know you." Prue stated  
"Oh sorry. My name is Kris."  
"Well Kris, I'm Prue and this is my sister Piper."  
"And you're other sister?"  
"Phoebe." Piper answered  
"Phoebe." He said quietly. "Younger sister hey?"  
"Uh yeah." Prue answered looking in confusion.  
"My sister was the youngest too. Her name was Erika. But now she's gone."  
"What happened? We over heard some of it outside but what happened/" Piper asked gently  
"He killed her."  
"I thought you said he's never killed anyone."  
"He hasn't, but he may as well have. Be beats them and throws them around until they can't fight anymore. Then his father comes in and finishes the job. It's strange really. I mean, when a demon kills a witch they retain their powers. So all this time, his father as been receiving all the powers, as he gets nothing. It doesn't make sense."  
"That is strange. You would think that if they wanted to rule together that the father would share the wealth so to speak." Prue added  
"That's what I thought."  
"So what now. He has Phoebe and we have no idea where they disappeared to."  
"Well actually I may be able to help you with that."  
"Go on." Prue and Piper both said anxious to get Phoebe back.  
"I've been able to track him so far a few times. I think I've narrowed it down."  
"And?" they both again encouraged him to continue.  
"I think he hides out at the Lighthouse at Rodd Hill."  
"That's like a two day drive from here. How did you figure that out?" Prue asked  
"Scrying."  
"How? If his father took your sisters power?" Piper asked  
"He has my sisters essence still with him. I scried for that."  
"Ok then lets get going. I don't think that Phoebe will wait two days so we better get going now." Prue said standing up and heading for the door.  
"Prue." Piper said looking at her oldest sister.  
Prue stopped and looked back at Piper. "We'll find her Piper. Now come on. Between the three of us we can share the driving. We should get there by tomorrow night." Turning she headed out the door with Piper and Kris right behind her.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning James, or Patrick as Phoebe now called him, came in to her room.  
"Breakfast."  
"Thanx." She said still glaring at him. Why can't he just consider the idea? She thought

He started to walk away when she realized that she had to keep trying. She had to get him to realize who he really was.

"Patrick wait."

He stopped at the doorway but did not turn around.

"Have you ever felt that a part of you was missing? Not like the; oh I wish I had brothers and sisters to pick on part. Not the part that made you wish that you weren't any only child, alone in the world. The part of YOU that was alone! Like you were missing a part of your very soul."

He never turned to look at her but her could feel deep down what she was talking about. "Something deep within you?" he said quietly  
She had barely heard his reply but she did. "Yes. So deep that you want to reach in and shake it. Shake it so hard that it would just go away."

He slowly turned and looked at her. But this time he really looked. He looked deep in her eyes he could see all her loss, her hurt, but most of all he could see her love. As he looked in her eyes he knew then that she had spoken the truth the night before. His own premonitions had never lied to him, why should hers be any different. He slowly walked up to her and bending down in front of her. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her but was afraid.  
"It's ok Patrick." Phoebe said as she lifted her hand. She waited though for him to touch her. He had to see this on his own.

He then moved his hand and took Phoebes into his. Just as contact was made he was jerked into a premonition.

He saw everything that Phoebe had told him the night before. The birth of the twins at the Manor and then the baby dying and then the babies getting switched. He saw his mother die at the hands of the water demon as Phoebe had not a year before. He saw his funeral and his sisters growing up with Grams. It was jumbled and confusing to him but as he came out of it he looked into Phoebe big brown eyes and knew that it was all real. He did have a family, but confused as to what he had to do: or did he?

Phoebe watched him as she knew the pictures were flicking through his mind as they had hers. Then he opened his eyes and looked into hers. She could see the conflict in him. He knew what he saw was real, but he also knew that he was raised as a warlock, a very powerful one at that. After 24yrs how can you change that?

Nothing was said between the two for the longest time. They just seemed to stare at each other. Patrick wondering now what his real destiny was and Phoebe just waiting for her brother to realize what he saw was true.

"So I have a sister. That means nothing." He said suddenly as he stood up and stepped back from her.  
"No? Are you telling me you feel nothing? That you are doubting your own powers now? It's the truth Patrick face it. You and I are twins. If nothing else we share a magical bound."  
"We share nothing. This a witches ploy."  
"Oh Patrick I wish it was. Then I to would not be feeling what I do. Yesterday I was sad and lonely and upset and anger. Everything all at once for a brother I never knew that I even had. Now I find out that he was not lost after all but taken, from my sisters, from my mother and father and most of all from me. You can't stand there and tell me you felt nothing just then." Phoebe was now almost yelling at him  
"Ok lets say that I do believe you. And that I believe my own premonition. I've been warlock for 24yrs. I was raised to kill witches. If you are my sister then I'm sorry for what I am about to do." He finished as he flicked his wrist sending Phoebe into the far wall, knocking her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was long and hard on Prue and Piper. Not only had they been up since 7 that morning. Now they had to worry about their baby sister. Out there somewhere with warlock that seemed to take great pleasure in torturing witches before his father killed them.

Kris was driving the last stretch of hwy before turning off towards the lighthouse. They had actually made pretty good time driving. Getting there about two hours before they thought they would. As he drove he could see Prue and Piper sleeping in the back seat. One was holding the other. 'I have to help them save Phoebe. I can't let them go through what I did when I lost her.' He thought. 'Just talking to them I can tell they all care very deeply for each other.'

He took the exit off the hwy and made his way down then windy road. Just as the lighthouse came into view he pulled off the side of the road. "This is where it ends James. I will avenge my sister and vanquish you back to hell." Turning to the sisters in the back he gently woke them.  
"Prue, Piper. We're here."  
"Uh. Wow we made good time." Piper said glancing at her watch.  
"Yeah I clipped along pretty fast. Look, I figured it would be best if we walked from here. I don't think you want to alert him with the sound of the engine."  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Prue said agreeing with Kris.

Patrick never again went into see Phoebe. He was uncertain if he would get another premonition, and what would he do if he did. He could feel something stirring inside of him. All that she had said that morning made sense. A lot of times he did feel as if there was a part of his soul missing. Now when he looked at Phoebe he understood why. She was the other half of his soul: His twin.

Ever since Phoebe had come to, she had a huge headache. That on top of her sore ribs from the kick the night before she was not having a very good few days. She was not completely surprised that Patrick had not come back after they talked that morning. He was confused she knew that. He had to be, for she knew that she was still and she had had more time to really think about it. Deep down though she had hoped that he would come back. She still had to convince him. She knew that he believed her but what she wanted to convince him now of, was that he was not meant to be a warlock. He was meant to fight evil with her and her sisters.

Night came quickly and Phoebe could hear the crashing of the waves in the not so far distance. She was getting hungry and that was another reason that she had hoped that Patrick would come to see her. 'Oh I would kill for one of Pipers BBQ burgers right about now.' She thought.

The door squeaked open and Patrick stood there just inside the doorway. Phoebe just looked up at him and he down at her.

"I've been thinking about what you said. And what I saw."  
"And." Phoebe replied.  
"If what you say is true that still doesn't change anything. It doesn't change who I am. Any more then if it was you that was taken."  
"Patrick."  
"No Phoebe listen to me. What if I came to you now and said that you were supposed to be a force for evil? That your were taken at birth by a witch. How would you react?"

Phoebe just looked at him. She couldn't even answer him. She knew what he was saying was correct. She couldn't accept it.

"Answer me Phoebe." He yelled at her.  
"I couldn't." She told him quietly  
"Now you know how I feel. You come here and start telling me that I'm supposed to be this good guy but by fate I was kidnapped by a warlock and because of that I'm evil."  
"You were raised evil Patrick. That does not make you evil." She told him  
"Oh is that what you told Belthazor?"  
"No. He figured it out on his own." She said quietly  
"So it is true. You didn't vanquish him?"  
"No I didn't."  
"So what? You think your new mission is to go around and get warlocks to become good?"  
"Patrick what happened to you was wrong. You are good I can still see it in you."  
"No Phoebe you want to see it. I have no sisters. I have no twin. I suggest you get used to that idea. For when your sisters come. I will kill you."  
"You're wrong Patrick. You do have sisters and you do have a twin. You may say it and deny it but the fact is it's the truth. And there is nothing, and that includes killing us, that will change that." She yelled at him  
"No. How about this?" He said as he suddenly walked up to her and hit her in the ribs again. Managing to hit her in the same spot as before. "Do you still believe that I could be your brother? I bet your sisters never hit you?" he snarled down at her.

Bent over and trying to catch her breath as the pain once again ripped through her side. "You can beat and even kill me Patrick. It will not change how I feel. You are my brother."  
"You can go to your grave thinking that Phoebe. But it will never change who I am." He turned and walked out of the room.  
"Augh. Ok pain now." Phoebe said as she slid down the wall. She didn't want to show her pain before. Not in front of him. "I think he's starting to break." She chuckled to herself.

---------------------------

Walking down the ladder that led up to the light tower Patrick sat down at the table in the small kitchen. Resting his head in his hands he was trying to process the feelings that were tormenting him inside.  
"James?"  
Looking up Patrick met his fathers stare. "Father. What are you doing her?"  
"I heard you had a portion of the ultimate prize."  
"If you mean do I have one of the Charmed Ones here, you heard right." Using a tone that his father had never heard him use before.

It was almost if his son had given up on something, yet angry at the same time. Walking over to him he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Something troubling you son?"

Standing up and walking to the window Patrick gazed out at the crashing waves against the rocks. "Am I?"  
"Are you what?" His father asked him.  
Not turning to look at his father, "Am I YOUR son?"  
"Where is this coming from? Of course you're my son."  
Patrick spun around and glared at his father. "So can you look me in the eyes and tell me that I am your flesh and blood. That my mother was a demon who was killed by a witch."  
"Yes I can."  
"Then do it." Patrick dared him. He knows that in the end his father would break. That he wouldn't be able to do it.  
"What? All of a sudden I have to prove myself to you?"  
"No you don't. I want you to prove myself to me." He turned back to the window; "I have Phoebe upstairs father. In case you didn't know she has the power of premonition. She can see the present and the future. But she can also see the past."

There was an eiry silence over the lighthouse kitchen. The quiet squeak of a mouse was the only thing that you could hear.

"So you believe a witch over what I've told you for 24yrs?" his father asked in anger  
"It's not what she told me that I believed father. It was what I saw."  
"So what do you weant me to tell you?"  
"I want you to tell me the truth." He yelled at him. "I deserve the truth."  
"You want the truth? Fine. Then it's the truth you shall get. I killed one baby in the hospital that night. I then switched him with you. I then switched the nameplates so that everyone would think that you had died. I then brought you home and raised you as my own son. We could not have children your mother was so happy when I brought you home. And what better son to bring her then a magical one. You were the son from the Warren line. You would have been nothing compared to your sisters. They would become the Charmed Ones. You would have just been simply the Charmed ones baby brother. I made you who you are. A warlock to be feared."  
"You never even told me. Why? Now I have to find out the truth from the very people that I have been raised to kill. From a witch. And worse yet I find out that that very witch is my twin sister."  
"Why didn't I tell you. This is why. I can see the confusion on your face James. You're torn between her and me. aren't you?"

Patrick never answered him.  
"Answer me damn it."  
"Yes I'm confused. I look at her and see everything that could have been me."  
"She is weak. She a weak human who happened to be born into a very powerful family."  
"That could have been me."  
"I won't lie to you any more James. Yes that could have been you. I went there that night to get either both of you or just her. Without the third sister there could be no Charmed Ones. If I had taken her that night instead of you things now would be different for all demons and warlocks alike."  
"So what you're saying is that I became second string."  
"In a way yes. But she was not there when I blinked into the baby room, you however were. So I took you. In the end it may have been the better decision. You have all three of their powers James. That makes you very powerful. You are one of the only people that can match their power. But now that we hold Phoebe the tide as shifted in our direction."  
"Her sisters will come for her."  
"That is a good thing isn't it? Then everything is right on target. They come for her, you battle them and then I kill them. Just as we planed."  
"Just as we'd planned." Patrick said.

----------------------------------

Prue, Piper and Kris had walked along the road to get closer to the Lighthouse. Staying close to the tree line so as not to create a shadow.

"So Prue what are we going to do once we get there. James doesn't freeze remember?"  
"Yeah I remember. But he can still be thrown across a room pretty hard. And for taking my baby sister it is definitely going to be pretty hard." Prue said with determination.  
"So what we bust in there through the front door. Or do we call him out."  
"I vote for calling him out." Kris suggested.  
"Why? Bursting in is good. It would take him by surprise." Prue said  
"True. But then you would also be in a confined space that would be his turf. If you call him out you have more room to move around. Open territory so to speak."  
"He has a point Prue." Piper said.  
"I know. But what about Phoebe? If we call him out there is no guarantee that he will bring her with him."  
"It may be a risk you have to take. Why don't we do this? You call him out and I'll sneak in behind him and get her. He probably has her in the tower."  
"That's to risky for you." Prue said  
"Maybe. But it will help me to avenge Erika's death if I can help to bring you three back together. I saw you two asleep in the Jeep coming up here. And I have watched you over the course of the past 24hrs. You three are special not only to the world of Wicca but to each other. Let me do this for you. Please."  
Prue and Piper looked at each other and gave a silent nod.  
"Ok Kris. If that's what you want to do we can't stop you. Just please be careful." Prue said.  
"I will and thank you." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

Phoebe sat up in the small room right below the light. She could hear part of the argument that had started down stairs. "I think you just gave me a way to save my brother." She said. "Even from here Patrick I can tell that you're torn and confused. But your father doesn't want you for you. He only wants you for your power. And to help him get our powers. Come on Prue and Piper you better get here quick because I think this could have a very nasty ending."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look Father I still understand what must be done. I was raised as your son. I just wish that you had told me the truth before I came after them. It would have been nice to know instead of getting blindsided."  
"You are right. I should have told you as soon as we started to discuss killing them. For that I am sorry."  
"Ok then look go. Her sisters will know how to find me by now and could be on their way here."  
"Well how about I just stay hidden? Seeing as I'm already here anyway."  
"What ever. Just stay out of my way. I'm still mad at you."  
"Do you mind if I go up stairs and have a chat with Miss Halliwell?"  
"Go ahead. But she's not very talkative."  
"Yeah well I just wanted to let her know about all the fun she missed out on."

Patrick watched his father ascend up the ladder to Phoebe. 'What was that all about?' he wondered.

--------------------------------------------------

He stood for a moment in front of the door. Waiting to face the one person who had ever come between him and his son. He knew that someday that would happen. He knew that someday James would find out about his true heritage. But not when he was so close to seeing his dream. A dream where he would get the powers of the entire Warren Line. No matter what the cost. He grabbed the handle and turned letting the door open slowly and letting the creak of the hinges echo throughout the walls.

"Good evening. You must be Phoebe."  
"And that would make you a very bright warlock." Phoebe smirked back at him.  
"And a feisty one too. Maybe I should have waited for you too that day. I would have whipped that out of you within the first two years."  
"You wish. My grandmother never could and she was a lot more powerful then you could ever be."  
"Maybe. Then again maybe she just didn't do it right." He said as he approached Phoebe who had yet made no attempt to stand up. She just leaned in against the wall.  
"That's your opinion." Phoebe said  
"So did you really think that you could turn James against me by that story that you feed him?"  
"It's not a story and you know it. He is my brother and there is nothing that you can do to change that."  
"True." He stepped closer to Phoebe, just within striking range. Bending over he almost hissed at her. "But if I kill you know that would change a great deal now wouldn't it?" stepping back he kicked Phoebe hard to the back.

Letting out a small squeal of pain Phoebe didn't say anything back.

"What's the matter witch? Cat got your tongue?"  
"You're pretty tough for a guy who is kicking someone that has one ankle shackled and can't fight back."  
"Oh you think that even with that thing off you could take me? I think you are the one that is mistaken witch." Holding his hand palm down he took a mental picture of the shackle that held Phoebes ankle. Suddenly it snapped open and fell to the ground. "Care to try now witch?"

Taking a fighting stance Phoebe had no real choice. She had encouraged just this sort of thing. She suddenly levitated up and landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw sending him flying backwards.  
"Nice shot." He complimented her as he stood shaking off the hit.  
"Thank you."

He in turn threw several punches at Phoebe that she managed to block. However one did get through sending her spinning to her right. She managed to stop herself against the wall with her arms as she could feel the pain in her ribs once again. Before she even turned around he was on her again. Grabbing her hair at the back of her head he pulled her backwards and then pushed her hard up against the wall.

"You can't defeat me witch."  
"No but I can try." She said as she quickly spun around landing her foot right in his mid section forcing the air from his lungs.

He stepped back away from her and glared. "Ok witch you had your chance. Now it's time to finish this. I'm going to do to you that which my son was suppose to do." Flicking his hand, an invisible force slammed against Phoebe so hard it throw her against the wall and seemed to hold her there. Walking up to her he grabbed her face in his hand. "Do you know what it's like to slowly feel your bones break?" He asked her as he hissed on her face. "No? Well let me teach you." He said as he reached down and pressed against her already sore ribs.

He just kept pressing into her. She could feel the pain shooting through her body. She wanted to scream out so bad but she couldn't catch her breath.

As he held her, suddenly her world went black and white. She tried to stop it from happening but she couldn't control it. She was sucked into another premonition. It went by quickly but the end result was not lost to her, as she came out of it just as quickly as she had gone in.

"You bastard." She managed to get out.  
"What you don't like this?" as he gave one more thrust and she could feel her rib breaking  
"AUGH!"  
"Oh that was only the first one. Shall we try the next one now?" he said.

"Get away from her!"

Turning to the new voice that had entered the room he lost his grip on Phoebe and she fell to the floor.  
"Oh great another witch to kill."  
"You may have gotten my sister, but you will not get me."  
"Oh was she your sister? She squealed like a pig when I killed her you know?"  
"Yeah well that will be nothing compared to the sound that you make when I vanquish you."  
"Oh do I look scared."  
"You should be." As he flung his hand out ready to throw the ice on the warlock. Who in turn thrust back a ball of fire.  
"Oh well we could play this game all day. But I don't think so." He said as he reached down and picked up Phoebe and blinked out of site.  
"Shit." Kris ran out of the room and back down the ladder.

Standing outside the door to the Lighthouse Prue and Piper prepared themselves for what was to come.  
"Ready?" Prue asked  
"As I'll ever be let's just get Phoebe back."  
"No argument there." Prue replied as she turned to the tower in front of her. "James. We know you're in there." She hollered out.

At first nothing. Then the door slowly opened and James stepped out. "Ladies. That was a lot quicker then I had hoped. I was hoping to spend some time with your sister first." James knew that Prue and Piper didn't know about him being their brother. And he had no intentions on telling them.  
"Where's our sister?" Piper asked  
"Oh she's around. Somewhere."  
"Where is she?" Prue repeated.  
"Well if I told you this would all be pointless wouldn't it. I tell you and then what? You Prue astral project to her and release her. Then I would have the full power of the Charmed Ones breathing down my neck. I don't think so. Besides she doesn't look her best right now. I doubt she would want to see anyone."

Prue took a step forward, "If you have hurt her."  
"Oh what Prue? Are you going to vanquish my sorry ass? Yeah that's what Phoebe said you would do."  
"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is Phoebe?" Prue said as she emphasized each word and ended it with a flick of her wrist sending him back into the Lighthouse wall.

Getting up he brushed himself off. "Well know you've just pissed me off." As he flicked his wrist and sent them both flying.

"Prue we have to say the spell." Piper told her.  
"It might not work without all three of us."  
"We have to try. What are you two going to keep making throws back and forth?"  
"Ok we'll try it."

Pulling out the paper from her pocket Prue held it so that they both could see it. As they started the spell James could feel something in him burning. Ever so slowly.  
"What are you doing?" he said as he started to panic.

They never stopped they just kept reading. They realized that it looked like it was not going to work without the power of three. But they had to keep it up until Kris came out of the lighthouse with Phoebe.

"Let him go!"

Prue and Piper turned at the sound of the voice beside them stopping the spell they were saying.

"Stop the spell or she dies." He told them as he stood there holding Phoebe in one arm and held a fireball with the other.  
"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asked with concern. She could see the pain on her sisters' face even from that distance  
"Yeah Prue I'm fine." She lied.

Piper was the first one to realize that Phoebe had never told them to keep going. Usually any of the sisters would die if it meant vanquishing a demon or warlock in this case, especially Phoebe.  
"Prue some things wrong."  
"What?"  
"Phoebe. She never said to keep going or finish it. Of the three of us she would be the first to sacrifice her life to kill a demon. Remember that whole dragon thing?"  
"Augh. Don't remind me. But you're right. Why?"  
"So what do we do now?"

Looking at Phoebe and then back to James. "We finish this. The three of us." Prue moved quickly as she flicked her wrist and flung the fireball away from Phoebe. "Hang on Pheebs." Then she tossed the warlock and Phoebe across the grass. As they landed he was forced to let her go. As soon as he did Prue threw him again.

Running to their sister they pulled her into a hug. Only causing her more pain.  
"AAUGGGHH!" she screamed out.  
"Oh god Phoebe what is it?" Prue asked concerned  
"Broken ribs." Phoebe managed to get out.  
"Ok come on, let's vanquish this warlock and get you to a hospital." Piper said standing up and helping Phoebe also stand.  
"We can't." was all that Phoebe said quietly.

Prue and Piper both looked at her like she was nuts.

"What do you mean we can't? Phoebe he tortures witches and then lets his father kill them. We can not let them continue this." Prue told her.  
Phoebe looked up into Prues ice blue eyes, "Prue He's our brother."

There was stunned silence. Before anyone said anything.  
"He's wh..what?" Piper said  
"He's our brother."


	7. Chapter 7 Final

Phoebe then told them about her premonition that she got almost as soon as she had arrived at the lighthouse. How he warlock had basically switched the two babies.

"So what you are saying is that you want to save a warlock just because he's our brother?" Prue asked  
"Prue look in his eyes. There is good there. He may have been raised a warlock but he was born of the Warren Line. Let me talk to him."  
"Phoebe you can hardly stand and now you want to walk over there and talk to a warlock." Piper pt in.

"I'm getting to him Piper. I know I am."  
"I don't like it Phoebe." Prue said. "But I trust you."

"Witches what did you do to me?" James yelled suddenly. It had taken him awhile to get over the spell that they were casting on him.  
"Patrick don't do this."  
"Oh god are you still on that Phoebe. Face it, I will never change."  
"Yes Patrick you will. I saw before and after you got that premonition. A spark that you thought that you had lost." She said as she slowly walked towards him.

He watched her walking and saw her sisters behind her starring at him. "You told them didn't you?"  
"Yes I did. They deserved to know."  
"Maybe. What does this solve Phoebe? I am still a warlock and you are still a witch."  
"North and South. Ever read it?'  
"Can't say I have."  
"Two friends from different side of a war. One from the North and the other from the South. Sworn enemies. But they risked their lives for each other during a war that tore a country apart. In the end they remained the best of friends."  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
"Sworn enemies that in the end."

Patrick held his gaze to her, "Can still be family. I think I see now."  
"I'm not giving up on you Patrick. You are the lost half of my Soul."  
"And you are mine." He said as he looked into her eyes. He could see so much there. "Phoebe I am still who I am."  
"I know. Just steer clear of us and everything will be fine. You leave us alone and we leave you alone. All I ask is that you let us kill you father."  
"Whoa."  
"Patrick he is using you. I saw it tonight when he was up there trying to slowly crush every bone in my body and breking my ribs in the process."  
"No Phoebe I can't let you do that." He said stepping back  
"Patrick think about it. Every kill he has done. I bet he insisted on making the kill himself, didn't he?"  
"Phoebe."  
"Answer me Patrick! Didn't he?"  
"Yes."  
"Patrick. He has been using you to get to us. Once you help him kill us then he was going to turn and kill you. All the powers of the Warren Line. All of them Patrick. Yours included. That would make him one very powerful warlock. Nobody could stand in his way."  
"Ok now your are making stuff up. My father loves me."  
"Patrick I saw it. His plan all along was to get to this very point. Whether it was you or me. In the end he would betray us."

Pushing Phoebe away from him and knocking her to the ground, "No it's a lie. Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" She said, "Patrick. I've known you for 24hrs. I've never lied to you. Your father has known you for 24yrs. How many times has he lied to you? How many times has he lied and you not even known it?"

"Patrick it's a lie." His father told him  
"Is it?" Patrick asked. "She has a point. She has never lied to me from the time that I met her. You on the other hand. I know of one huge lie. How many others were there?"  
"Patrick she is doing this to divide us. Have I not loved you as my own son?'  
"You wouldn't have had to if you had not taken him from us in the first place." Phoebe yelled at him  
"You shut up witch."  
"No. This has to stop. She is right. She is my sister Father and I will not help you kill her. But Phoebe I can not let you kill my father."  
"So what a stale mate?" she said

"Prue, Piper. He got away with Phoebe." Kris yelled as he exited the tower.  
"Kris we know." Prue yelled back

Kris saw Phoebe on the ground and James and his father standing in front of her. He ran over to where Prue and Piper stood.  
"What's going on?"  
"James' real name is Patrick James." Piper said.  
"He's our brother." Prue finished.  
"He's what?" Kris yelled back at them.  
"Our brother. Phoebes twin actually." Piper said  
"Ok where the hell did that come from?"  
"Long story." Piper said as she watched her baby sister.

"No Patrick that will not do. You will help me kill them."  
"No I won't. Anymore then I will let them kill you."

He reached forward and grabbed Phoebe, forcing her to her feet. "I will get what I am destined to receive." He yelled

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she ran over to her baby sister followed right behind by Piper.

Producing an astheme he held it at Phoebes throat. "No closer I will kill her."

Phoebe didn't wait for her own death. Reacting quickly she pulled the knife from her and flipped him over her shoulder. Wincing as the pain in her ribs shot through her. She however found herself on the ground as he kicked her legs from under her. He quickly jumped to his feet as Phoebe rolled painfully away from him.  
"Patrick!" Phoebe called out  
"Phoebe get out of the way." Patrick yelled out to her as he could see his father holding a fireball in his hand.

Phoebe tried to roll but the pain in her ribs was to much. Then her whole world seemed to go into slow motion. She could see him aim at her with the fireball and she knew that she would not be able to get out of the way in time, even if she levitated. Then he threw it at her. She braced for the force that was about to hit her.

Piper and Prue ran towards Phoebe. "Piper freeze him." Prue panicked  
"I tried it's not working. Throw him." Piper yelled back  
"I tried. I can't get him to move."  
"He's getting to powerful."  
"Phoebe get out of the way." They both called out to her.

Phoebe laid there on the ground as she slowly watched the fireball come towards her. But the impact never came.

Patrick watched as Phoebe was frozen in her tracks from the pain that he had caused her. Now because of that she couldn't move out of the way. "Phoebe!" He yelled as he dove towards her to get her out of the way of the ball of fire that was soon heading towards her. It hit him in the back but not enough to kill him instantly."  
"Patrick! NOOO!" Phoebe called out to him as he fell to the ground in pain

Reaching for her hand. "Phoebe." He said weakly.  
Making her way towards him she grabbed on to his hand. "Oh Patrick. Why?"  
"Because you never lied to me."

Phoebe looked up to his father and saw him frozen.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked  
"NO." Phoebe said through sobs and tears.  
"Phoebe we have to vanquish his father. Can you help us?" Prue asked her sister  
Phoebe looked down at Patrick who just nodded his head. "Do it. You were right about him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. No go. Listen to your big brother."

Phoebe let Patrick go and tried to stand. Piper and Prue quickly came to her aid and sat down beside her.  
"Who says you need to stand to vanquish a warlock?" Prue said with a slight smile. She knew that Phoebe was worried about Patrick and was trying to lighten her sisters mood somewhat.

Saying the spell just as the freeze wore off he began to spin and burn slowly from the inside out. Ending with a burst of flame he was gone. The three just starred at the spot where he had been standing. When Phoebe turned back to Patrick.  
"Phoebe. I'm sorry."  
"Ssshhh Patrick. Everything will be ok now."  
"No Phoebe let me go."  
"I can't I just found you."  
"You found me and you help me find you. The lost half of my soul."  
"Patrick no please don't go." Phoebe said as she bent down and placed her forehead to his."I love you Patrick."  
"And I love you Phoebe." Sucking air in quickly and then he was gone.  
"No Patrick please don't go." She cried.

Prue and Piper watched as her sister held Patrick's hand. As she bent over and kissed his forehead as they had done with each other many times over the years. Then they both felt their own tears as he confessed his love for a sister he just met and had died for and then he was gone.

Suddenly he was gone in a bath of golden lights.

"Come on Phoebe lets get you to a hospital." Piper said as she help her sister up.

The three sisters piled into the back of Pipers jeep as Kris drove them to the nearest hospital. As before he looked in the mirror and saw the three of them each bound by thier magic, but more importantly bound by thier love for each other.

Phoebe was silent the whole way there. As her sisters helped her out of the Jeep. "He was good wasn't he?' she asked quietly.  
Prue looked over at Piper before turning to her baby sister. "Yeah Pheebs he was."

------------------------------

Four months later:

"Happy Birthday dear Phoebe. Happy Birthday to you." Prue, Piper, Leo and Cole all sang out  
"Come on Pheebs blow out the candles." Cole encouraged her.  
"Ok relax already." She said. Taking in a big breath she blew them all out except one. One that she left light on purpose.  
"You missed one Pheebs." Prue said  
"I guess that means you have one boyfriend. That's what Grams used to say." Piper told her as she nudged at Cole.  
"Yeah I do. One person that will always keep a piece of my soul."  
"Hey I thought it was heart." Cole said laughing as she wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck.

Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe with understanding.

"It is honey, but some things are your soul." Phoebe said as she reached up and kissed him.

Turning around she quickly blew out the candle that she had left burning. Then she carefully took it out of the cake and tucked it in the pocket of her sweater. Leaving the rest of the afternoon for cake cutting and gift opening.

Later that day Phoebe sat on the couch lost in her own thoughts. After a few hours of thinking about turning 25 she got off the couch, grabbing her jacket and the keys to Pipers jeep, she left the Manor. Leaving a note for her sisters just stating that she had gone out but would be back in time for dinner.

"Come on Piper I know where she went." Prue said as they found the note.  
"Prue I know where she is too. I just think that this is some thing that she needs to do herself."  
"Piper please."  
"Augh. Ok."

Driving for a bit they soon pulled in behind Pipers Jeep. Getting out of Prues car they walked over to where their sister was sitting on the grass. Not saying a word they sat down beside her. They all just starred at the headstone on front of them.

"Happy birthday big brother." Phoebe said as she took the candle from her pocket and stuck it in the ground. Pulling out the matches she lite it. A few seconds later it went out with a small puff of wind.

"I think Patrick just made a wish." Prue said as she placed her arm over Phoebes shoulder.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"So Phoebe you said big brother. And you did that night. How do you know which of you was the oldest?" Piper asked her

Phoebe realized then that she had never told her sisters all the details of her first premonition. "I saw it. In my first premonition here, that day. The first baby was born and the Dr. said it's a boy. And it was a few minutes after that that I was born. Patrick was older then me by about 4minutes."  
"You miss him?"  
"Yeah but I know that he is always here. Tucked away in my special place." Phoebe said touching her heart. "Right beside the places I hold for you two."  
"Happy Birthday Phoebe. Love you." Pier said as she hugged her baby sister.  
"Yeah Pheebs Happy Birthday and I love you too."  
"Love you two, my dear sisters, and you my brother. Happy birthday."

As they got up and started for the cars Phoebe stopped suddenly and turned around.  
"Happy Birthday my beautiful sister. I love you." Patrick said as he stood in front of her before disappearing in a soft glow.

the end

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanx to all those that reviewed. I'll start posting another one when I get home from work. As I said in my first fic here I have over 200 fics. So As long as you guys all like them I'll keep posting them here...

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
